


The nine in one

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass lesbians, Bunnies, Carrots cause because, Chest Binder, Creepy, Dark, F/F, Gay, Gayness, Hesitant magna, Kissing, Lesbianism, Love, Magnas group, No Smut, Pain, Sexuality, Sign Language, So many tags, Thunderstorms, Tickling, Torture, Violence, Wishes, adorable magna, bow and arrow, childlike fear, childlike habit, embarrassed magna, fear of thunder, flustered yumiko, hair sucking, homophobic pain, knife addiction, knife love, knife lust, knife obsession, love is love, lukes girly, magna has a knife obsession, magnas a badass, magnas turns into a scary person when provoked, magnas weak, morgue, no help, pleasant, shrine, technically lesbianess, their all one big family, this is gay, ticklish, with magna as the big scary lady who could kill you in her sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Nine things Yumiko learns about magna,And the nine times magna shows different sides to her.





	1. Fear of thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).

> Heyoooooo 
> 
> Finally hauled my ass and posted this  
Got them all written except the last one

1\. Magna is terrified of thunder.

Yumiko woke up in the middle of the night to a terrible thunderstorm and finds the bed empty. After searching she found magna huddled in the corner crying silently and shaking violently. Jumping a foot every time thunder would crash. Looking more afraid then she’s ever seen her in her life.

Yumiko had to wrap her arms around the shaking girl, turn on all the lights, whisper soothing nothings, and continually press kisses to her forehead just to calm her in the slightest bit.  
As she silently rocks the scared girl Yumiko takes the time to think how out of all the people she would expect to have this childish fear, magna would be the last. Always so tough and brooding. But she realizes she only loves magna more for it. She would protect her magna and make her feel safe. She knew what it was like to have a deep ingrained fear. And for it to be out of her hands. What Yumiko did know was how she got through it with someone being there for her.

Magna had no one. 

Magna now had Yumiko, 

and so Yumiko held her tight and rocked her back and forth, protecting her terrified girlfriend,  
Who after a while, explained that she was terrified because of her father.

Of course it was. Yumiko thought angrily, her blood already starting to boil. Magnas bigot father who hated that his only girl liked other girls. She sat and listen while magna explained in small stuttered phrases, how he would pound on her door, over and over while her small young 8 year old self would cower in the corner until she would finally relent and open it, knowing her fate. Then her dad would proceed to beat the crap out of magna. Leaving her broken and bruised. She started to connect the pounding of the door to the beatings, as it happened every time, and from then, the pounding to the pounding of thunder. Which would immediately send her into a state of utter terror and panic, causing her to react as she did when she cowered in her room all those years ago. Which is why she looked so scared and infantile now.

Yumiko was furious after hearing this. She wanted to rip magnas fathers head of his body. And not even kill him after he turned. He deserved to be a sicko after traumatizing her beautiful magna. The only thing offering a slightest bit of reprieve was the knowledge that he was dead. 

She looked at magna, who had started to let the panic overwhelm her, almost screaming frantic pleas for it to end, pushing herself into the wall as far as she could go, and holding her violently shaking hands in front of her, as if to defend herself from an unseen force.

Yumiko heart shattered into pieces at watching, she grab magnas hands, and turned them in, and gave her all the comfort and love she could produce. Rocking her and stroking her many curls, while continually pressing kisses to her forehead. Constantly repeating the phrase  
Your safe magna, your safe,  
until she finally nodded off into a restless sleep.  
And she watched the brunette toss and turn, Yumiko memorized this new fact about magna, and thought maybe their was more to magna then meets the eye.


	2. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title fools. Someone’s ticklish who could it be ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys I’m offering something, I’ve started to write the tenth chapter but I can’t quite get with it  
You guys suggest prompts and I’ll choose one  
I’ll mention the person who suggested the prompt I’ll do in the notes 😁

2\. Magna was ticklish.

Yumiko was just cuddling up with magna, laying out in a field. This was one of those rare times where they could just rest and be alone together, so the eagerly took it.  
She was resting her head on magnas shoulder with one arm around her waist.  
They were bantering back and forth about who would win in a fight, Luke or magna.

“You would definitely win, you little fighter.” Yumiko had smirked, poking her pointer finger at magna’s stomach teasingly.  
Then magna made a noise that seemed to be a mix of her choking, and a inhuman screech. 

“Magna?” Yumiko questioned. Cocking an eyebrow. 

“It’s nothing.” Magna tried to brush it off.  
Yumiko grinned slightly, and poked her in the stomach once more. Magna let out a girly squeal. Curling in on herself slightly.  
She could see fear flicker on magnas face as Yumiko got a gigantic smirk on hers.

She pounced. Tackling magna and wiggling her fingers into magnas sides.  
Magna let out a high pitched scream then to yumikos shock burst into the most girly sounding laugh shes ever heard of.

Yumiko then straddled magna, putting her knees on magnas arms, rendering her immobile.

She bit her lip looking down, getting a devilish gleam in her eye.  
Magnas eyes followed down to her torso, her eyes widening in realization.

“No, no Miko! Come on! Stop. Don’t you dare miko no!” She warned.

Yumiko smiled. Slowly pulling magnas tank top up, revealing a heavily panting but toned stomach.

She gave magna one last look before digging her fingers into magnas soft sensitive skin. Showing no mercy.  
Magna was raked with laughs trying to pull away, she convulsed was she was tickled to her max.  
Yumiko loved it, hearing magnas adorable laugh, and seeing a smile on the usually permanently frowning girl. 

“Say I love you mags! Say it!” Yumiko smirked. 

“I love you! I love you! I love you Yumiko! Now please stop!” Magna screeched. Howling with laughter.

Yumiko finally ceased. Letting up then rolling to her side, then laying down next to an exhausted magna.  
She watched her pant heavily trying to cease her laughter.

“I-ha-I—hate you s-so much.” Magna spoke, of course not really meaning it.

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to push you so far, but how ironic it is. The tough magna, downgraded to a pile of laughter by just a few wiggling fingers.”  
Yumiko taunted, her accent always their. 

Magna scowled. Then in a move so fast Yumiko couldn’t process, was now on top of Yumiko. Fingers at the ready.

“Pay back time.” She stated smirking evilly.

While Yumiko did laugh that day, she also remembered how even though magna seemed tough, she was only human, she too could be reverted to a pile of sweaty limbs but just being tickled. And she would forever remember magnas amazing laugh.  
As girly as she was tough.


	3. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnas bold and shameless   
Yumikos a little flustered bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet have fun with this one  
I’m pretty sure this is the most intimate   
“Sexual” wise we get  
Cause I’m a no sex kinda boy

3\. Magna was shamelessly and utterly adorable.

Yumiko was just having a normal conversation with Kelly when the door to the room slammed open, behind it, you could see magna with her foot still extended, now coming into the room.

“What you do that for?” Kelly asked exasperated.

“Oh, just cause I wanted too. Seemed cooler then opening it.” Magna said with a shrug. Her face going into her 1 of 2 emotions. The I hate you and gonna murder u in your sleep face, or your acceptable and deep down I like you face. She was the latter of the two.  
Causing Yumiko to blush like crazy. 

Magna was just shamelessly bold and daring not giving a fuck about anything. Unless it was her family. Which was basically one of the cutest things about her.

“What we having for dinner?” Yumiko heard magna absentmindedly ask.

“Stew and tomatoes.” Kelly replied before leaving the room.

“Bligh. Tomatoes. Gross.” Magna stated. Sticking out her lip slightly, Wrinkling her nose up and furrowing her eyebrows in disgust. It was so adorable. Yumiko wondered if magna knew how adorable she looked when she pouted. 

Magna turned and looked Yumiko straight in the eyes

Oh ya, she damn well knew.

“Oh, sigh, if only I knew someone who stashed a bag of carrots around that I could trade my tomatoes for.” Magna declared dramatically, actually saying the word “sigh”  
She had walked over and draped both elbows on yumikos shoulders, propping her head up on one hand and doing her best impression of looking, Yumiko couldn’t believe she was about to say this, forlorn?

In total it just make Yumiko blush harder.

“Oh double sigh, if only a certain beautiful, raven haired, smart, bow and arrow wielding, badass would give me those said carrots.” She emphasized.

Yumiko would probably would have said yes by now, but she was actually a little breathless at how cute magna looked right now. Being all dramatic and flirtatious.

“Oh triple sigh, if only that said badass loved me just as much as I loved her.”  
Magna pushed, actually laying down in yumikos lap.

Yumiko bet she was red as those said tomatoes by now. 

“O-oh, well mayb-be I can find s-some carrots for you.” Miko stuttered. Very very flustered.

Magna noticed this, and smiled.

“Oh is someone a little red in the face?” She teased. She leaned in and kissed Yumiko quickly on the lips before pulling back.

“Well I bet that didn’t help did it?” She taunted. Biting her lip ever so sexily.   
But of course she played it down after that, magna was not one to show too much emotions.

Yumiko was now reverted to a nervous stuttering mess.

“I-I um. Wo-w. T-that was w-w-wow. C-carrots. Yes? No? C-c-carrots. Wow. Um. Um. Yessssss.” Miko choked out, to her partners amusement.

Magna kissed Yumiko on the nose and hugged her tightly.

“Ya know your a dork right?” She commented.

“Um, yes?” Miko replied hesitantly.

“Good, cause your my dork. And I love you for it.” Magna stated warmly.

She then proceeded to take off her button up and try and “search” for her “missing” jacket. All while showing off her powerful backside.

Yumiko wondered if magna was doing this on purpose, she didn’t know magna could be so shamelessly bold.

Magna gave Yumiko a side wink.

Oh hell ya, she knew.


	4. The protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning graphic depictions of violence and injury 
> 
> Do not read if you can not handle torture blood  
Cuts  
Broken bones  
Bruises  
And forced kissing  
This is a very deep chapter but it shows how much magna cares for Yumiko  
So if you bear and grin it  
I promise you will understand 
> 
> But again PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU CANT HANDLE VIOLENCE OF ANY KIND 🔥🔥🔥🔥

4\. Magna was ready to give up her life to protect the hell out of Yumiko.

It was a once and only once time,  
when the gang was on the road, where they were captured and taken prisoner by these dangerous looking group of people. 

There were no woman, Yumiko had observed, but their were kids. 

They were just as vicious and evil as their dads. They particularly seemed to enjoy taunting and mocking Connie. Who they blindfolded and started shoving around.  
Knowing full well that she was deaf and that they could be as loud and noisy-as they wanted.  
Much to Connie’s sister Kelly’s enragement they would take sharp sticks and Jab and hit her with them, saying that they would stop if Connie told them too. Taking advantage of her being mute.

Magnas group pulled at their restraints watching Connie cry out in pain and disorientation, but they didn’t have much time to worry about her , cause this group wasn’t done, a group of guys (alcohol radiating of of them) then took luke, who the group knew wasn’t the most athletic, and forced him to do extraneously athletic activities.  
Constantly overworking him and continually making the work more harder and strenuous. If he ever passed out or fell to the ground with exhaustion, they would slap him with such a ferocity that blood would appear. And threatened to hurt the group if he did not continue.

So the group cringed as they were forced to watch as he painfully performed each task. Barely scraping by each time.

Tho more of the other men were anxious to try something new with a different face, so they decided to chose Kelly to torment.  
Who was already very insecure of her  
Sexuality. She wasn’t calling herself a boy yet, but was always wishing she could be. 

They laughed and mocked her. Pointing out how “real men” didn’t need a chest binder to be flat. And formed a group similar to Connie’s and started shoving her. But of course more vigorous cause they were full grown adults.  
They shouted out insults and continued to shove her. Until she hit the ground. They forced her to get up and made her match up against people. Saying, that any “real man” could handle this. Or are you gonna cry? Must not be a “real man” it was horrible to watch. It was basically Kelly’s living hell.  
Tho it’s not like anyone else was in heaven.

An especially drunk looking dude came over to Yumiko, and reached out. Dragging a dirty hand down her cheek. Causing her to shiver violently.  
He leaned in so his head was right next to her ear.

“I’ve never had sex with an Asian woman.” He chuckled creepily.  
His one hand now cupping the back of her head and the other forcefully on her waist.  
Pure fear engulfed yumikos. She realized that’s how all these kids got born. They kidnapped random woman on the streets raped them and kept them alive long enough to have a child. She shook harder when the guy unbuckled his belt and jeans, then started unbuckling hers. Mortal terror was all she could feel.But she couldn’t show it.

“She’s JAPANESE you PRICK!” She heard magna scream.  
The guys head whipped towards her so fast Yumiko swear she heard something crack. In response his hand momentarily left her head, but she could still feel the other one, now slightly wrapped around her waist.  
She saw him smile evilly. 

“Seems we got a feisty one on our hands.”  
He smirked

“Oh I’ll be more then feisty if you don’t leave Yumiko THE FUCK ALONE!” Magna screeched. Pulling on her restraints.

A glimmer of anger passed on the guys face, but he swiped his free hand through his blonde hair once and the smile returned.

And in one swift motion. His lips were pressed forcefully against yumikos.  
She tried to push back but she couldn’t. It was horrible, she fought the urge to throw up as all she could taste was beer upon his lips. She groaned and tugged and it felt so wrong. She liked girls. She was magnas girlfriend. This was so wrong. She could hear magna screaming bloody murder for him to stop.After what felt like hours he finally pulled away, Yumiko panted for air, spitting and gasping.

The guys just looked at her, turned and stared at magna and smiled at her.

“Don’t worry,” he commented

“Once I’m done with her, your all mine. And I’m gonna keep you alive!” And for once, being kept alive felt like a punishment to Yumiko.

“You BITCH! No woman would ever willingly love the likes of you! You ugly two timing low life drunk till you die BASTERD!”  
Magna yelled, pulling so hard on her restraints Yumiko could see the blood starting to drip down.

Yumiko caught magnas eyes, giving a little shake of her head. What was she doing. If she kept this up she was going to get herself killed.

The man seem angry now. But was calming himself down. It wasn’t until magna somehow managed to throw a perfectly aimed rock at his head did he look enraged.  
His hand finally left Yumikos waist. And he stomped over to magna.  
She stared at him defiantly.  
He struck her hard against her face.  
Causing Yumiko to gasp out.

Magna didn’t even flinch, she just stood tall once again never breaking eye contact.

The guy looked taken aback.  
He then socked her in the stomach.  
Magna doubled over, as much as she could with the restraints. Her breath caught in her lungs.  
He didn’t even wait a beat before kicking her in the ribs, waiting till he heard her gasp out in pain, then kicked her three more times. Yumiko flinched when she heard the crack. Tears ran down her face at the sight of her girlfriend getting brutally beat.

The guy reached down and grabbed magnas hair and yanked it back. So magnas eyes bored into his. Before punching her in the face.  
After all of this, Yumiko watched as magna painfully looked upwards, slowly and torturously standing up. The guy stared in total shock. Magna choked on her breath, not getting enough air into her lungs, before spitting in the guys face.

The guy looked inflamed, he then put as much. Strength as he could into kicking her stomach and ribs, Yumiko screamed and yelled but to no matter, he continued his assault of blows, not even flinching when he heard the next few cracks.  
Magna never cried though. Sure she was gasping out and screeching slightly, but she never cried.

The man seemed angered by this.  
He sit her painfully upright, before finding a long flat skinny stick,  
He wrenched her hand up, and yumikos eyes widened at what he was about to do.  
She couldn’t see it happen. Thank god, she was pretty sure she would have indeed thrown up I she did, but she heard magnas tortured screams as he, well, tortured her. 

Then out of nowhere a gunshot rang out, killing the guy there and then.  
Yumiko looked up to see Connie hurriedly untying her restraints. Sporting multiple bloody spots on her clothes from the sticks being stabbed, and a few mean looking scratches on her face. But otherwise working well.  
She held up a paper she got from who knows where.

I managed to get the blindfold off and got away.

“Ya no joke.” Yumiko muttered gratefully  
She rubbed her chafed wrists once they were free, and quickly refastened her belt buckle. Pulling it right.  
She stared into Connie’s eyes, and she seemed to know what she was asking.

I’m ok.

She signed out.

They continued To check each other for serious wounds when they were interrupted by magnas pained gasp.

They immediately ran over to her, Yumiko all but falling down next to the poor girl.  
She laid magnas head on her lap once Connie untied her restraints.  
Running her hair through her beautiful curls.  
Magna managed to gasp out a stuttered

“Y-yum—iko?”

“Yes magna it’s me, please don’t speak. You’ll make it worse. I’m here baby. I’m here. Don’t move you will make it hurt worse.” She soothed

“Mm-iko. My h-Hand.” Magna gasped  
Yumiko looked down to see the stick still inserted into her finger, separating the nail from the quick.

“Oh my god.” She whispered in angst.  
She could see Connie’s eyes widening as she lifted up magnas shirt.  
She could see the moment when she saw the injuries flash across her face.  
She lifted it up higher for Yumiko to see.  
And she felt a wave of nausea pass when she saw it. Magnas entire stomach was covered in bruises. Some already a deep purple and some already turning a sickening color of yellow.  
And where she couldn’t see bruises she saw blood. Coming from where skin had been torn apart.  
And the most horrific sight was the disturbing and morbid indents in her skin. Where magnas ribs had been broken. That was of course on top of the many bruises and bleeding scratches on magnas face, and her poor hand, some fingers in their own small pool of blood.

She glanced back at magnas pained expression and wondered how she hadn’t passed out from pain yet.

“Ok magna, ok baby. I’m gonna pull the stick out now ok? On the count of three.”  
Connie slowly counted it off on her fingers.  
Yumiko quickly yanked it out.  
Wincing as magna yelled.

She turned to Connie

“Do you think you can grab Kelly and Luke? I have to stay here with magna.”  
Yumiko signed out

Connie gave a swift nod. Pulling out her gun and slingshot, before running off

Now alone Yumiko turned back to magna. Watching her struggle to breath. She continued to run her hands through her hair. Offering any comfort where she could.

“Oh magna, you stupid idiot. Why’d you do it? Why’d you do this! You could have died!” She whispered silently, voice breaking with emotion.

“A-as long as h-he kept his h-Hands off you. And y-you l—lived. It was worth every kick.” Magna spoke through her teeth.  
Giving a wry smile.

“You stupid beautiful amazing girlfriend. Don’t you dare do something like that ever again. You hear me magna!” Yumiko said chuckling ever so slightly. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lovers forehead.  
Magna smiled widely 

“What?” Miko asked

“I love when you say m-my name. Your accent. I just love it.” Magna spoke grinning a blush appearing.

“Oh magna, I love you too.” Yumiko replied before kissing her forehead once again.

So she continued to hold her girlfriend, and repeat soothing nothings. Hating her with all her heart for doing this. But only because she loved her so much more.  
Cause she knew now, magna would give up her life willingly as long as she was ok. And yumiko felt comforted knowing she would always be safe as long as magna was around.


	5. Childish habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet since no one in the world would write this for me I decided to do it myself  
Literally  
The only fanfics with this in it has been written by me  
Boosh
> 
> Oh ya summery 
> 
> Magna has a childlike habit and tries to ignore it  
Also Miko is the big spoon for like the first time Ever  
Literally look at the scene in the walking dead  
Magnas the big spoon.

5\. Magna had a childish habit of sucking her hair.

“I am not childish!” Magna defended once again.

“Come on mags, that’s not what I said.” Luke scoffed

“All I said was that like us, you’ve got to have a streak of kid like behavior too?”  
He rebuffed

To this magna grumbled and proceeded to glare.

“Magna, he didn’t mean anything by it.” Yumiko tried to calm down her girlfriend. But she understood. Magna was tough. Tough was magna. Anything suggesting otherwise would be brutally denied.

“Come on magna, you know he’s right though. All humans have flashes of youth. Luke’s come through being a total fan girl over instruments. Mine comes through in my absolute and utter resistance to go anywhere more then 4 feet off the ground. Yumikos comes through when she gets angry and a little whiny if she doesn’t make a archery shot every once and a while, and Connie’s is her never ending almost overwhelming caring and kindness, only a kid would be able to possess .  
Now I’m not saying you have one. Im just saying it’s reasonable to assumes there’s gotta be a kid streak in you too.”  
Kelly explained.

Magna scowled harder in response. And yumiko thought it was best if she didn’t mention magnas overwhelming fear of thunder right now. 

The rest of the day magna stayed in a resting bitch face, Yumiko could see the hurt splayed out in her eyes. That comment hurt her deeply, and being the tough magna she resorted to just being angry the whole day.  
Which Yumiko also noted, was also a streak of kid like behavior. Not that she would say that. 

The conversation was soon forgotten, as the group was hit by a surprise pack of walkers, this one was particularly large, and there was an innocent family in the middle of it all, three kids. The parents died, sacrificing themselves for their kids. And the kids had all made it out alive thanks to magna, but they all had gotten bit. The group hadn’t saved them in time. 

Magna had to kill each child.

The particularly hard day was finally coming to a close. Magna hadn’t said much since it happened and yumiko was growing concerned. Being the unvoted leader led magna to do things she didn’t want too. But everyone unofficially named her the leader, so she had to bear it so they don’t have to. As she said. But it was taking its toll on her, and everyone could see it.

Yumiko had taken her jacket off, and her shoes. And just had no physical energy left. She slowly trudged to her and magnas shared bed, to surprisingly find magna already asleep. Man she must have really felt bad. 

She was about to get in with her when she noticed something that made her brain freeze.  
Magnas hand was outreached, the tops of her fingers just barely grazing her lips, and in her mouth, was a handful of magnas beautiful curls, tucked securely between her lips. And it seems magna was sucking quite violently on them. Looking disturbed but content.  
It was shocking, but honestly adorable.  
But Yumiko couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not.

“Magna.” She whispered shaking her gently.

“Whaaaat?” Magna grumbled blinking one eye open.  
She then seemed to notice the hair in her mouth, and spit it out coughing a bit.  
So it wasn’t on purpose, Yumiko thought.

“Whadoyuwan?” She slurred, tired.

“Oh sorry I just wanted to get in bed with you.” Yumiko lied.

“You dont have to wake me up like this to do that? Just get in.” Magna inquired with one raised eyebrow.

“Oh yes of course, sorry.” Yumiko rushed.

“No, no it’s ok. Don’t apologize.” Magna pursued. There was a moment of silence before she got in the bed. And then, another shocking thing, Yumiko was able to be the big spoon for once. Magna always loved to be the big spoon and with her natural tough demeanor didn’t usually take to being the little spoon and being coddled. But somehow Yumiko was able to wrap her arms around the brunette without even a little resistance.  
She then felt a wave of sadness, for magna must really really feel bad for this to happen.

“M’sorry Miko, I know I usually hold you;l, but um, I just, um. I’m feeling pretty crappy and um...” magna spoke trying to get her point across.

Yumiko planted a feather light kiss to her girlfriends forehead watching her instantly close her eyes. 

“I understand mags, ya know, it’s not weak to admit you need a little extra comfort? You faced some serious hardships. No wonder you need to be hugged.” Yumiko reasoned.

“I do not need extra comfort. And I don’t need to be hugged, I was just simply doing this cause I wanted to and nothing else.” Magna immediately defended.  
Yumiko sighed, she started up this conversation again. 

“Of course” she agreed, feeding magnas ego for a while. Hey she killed three kids today, it’s the least she could do.

Yumiko closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over,  
it was a long time and she still hadn’t.

She felt magnas moving ever so slightly and peeked over her shoulder to see her awake. Hmm wonder why she’s still up, Miko questioned.  
She noted how magna looked a little nervous, her hand was slowly reaching up to her hair. Her eyes were very shifty, and when her eyes darted to yumikos she had a weird impulse to close her eyes.  
When she opened them again she was glad she did. For magna was continuing her strange act.  
Once she looked a little reassured, magna grabbed a section of curls, eyes darting once more, then promptly stuffed them in her mouth. She then scooted in to yumikos chest as much as she could, curled up small and tight, tucked her arms in, then started sucking tersely. Quick and quiet. She then closed hehr eyes. A heartbreaking expression on her face. Yumiko could feel the girl tremble slightly, as her eyebrows furrowed. Trying to suck every single ounce of comfort from this surprisingly childish habit.  
Yumiko could feel her heart break at how young and vulnerable magna looked.  
She then wrapped both arms around her tighter, and rested her head on magnas crown.  
She felt magna jerk underneath her, shocked that Yumiko was awake. She quickly made to rip the curls out of her mouth, Yumiko had clapped a hand softly on her lips though ,blocking magnas hand with her own.

“No, no baby. It’s fine, shhhh, just go back to sleep.” Yumiko murmured.  
Magna stared slightly wide eyed, a blush rising to her face.  
Miko quickly removed her hand, letting it come to rest on magnas face, tilting it slightly so she could stare her in the eyes.

“Magna, I don’t care if you suck your hair. And I certainly won’t judge you for it. If it offers you a scrap of comfort where you get none, then by all means do it. Just don’t feel embarrassed to do it in front of me? Ok baby?” Yumiko asked.

“Mmiko. I-i. You don’t think it’s childish?” Was all magna was able to ask.

“Why would I?” Miko counteracted 

“Cause it is! Oh Miko. I was so mad this morning. Cause they were accusing me of being kid like and I get what they were saying but, I really am kid like. Too kid like. You know I’m terrified of thunder, I pout and get angry like all the time. And I mean...oh Miko all I see is their faces. Those three kids. As I k-killed them. They won’t leave my mind. My hair... idk. It’s comforting.” Magna spoke softly trying to get her point through. 

Yumiko made her lay down again. Before hugging her tightly.

“Oh magna, your no child. Your the farthest from it. So you have a few child habits and fears. We all do. It doesn’t make you any lesser of a person. And I actually find it adorable tbh. And I say, if it’s comforting, do it. Who here is gonna judge you.” She comforted.  
Pressing another kiss to her temple.  
Magna seemed to nod at this. And yumiko could see her hesitantly start sucking again. Even while semi fighting against it, soon falling into a steady rhythm. Seconds later her eyes fluttered shut. As the slow suckling comforted and lulled her to sleep. Her hand barely brushing her lips.

Yumiko took the time to stare at magna and observe how cute and young she looked. Sucking in her sleep contently.  
She chuckled at how fast it nocked her out.

“I may have just found the magna defuse button.” She spoke to herself.

She then lay down next to her. Held her even tighter and pressed one last kiss to her crown.

Now it wasn’t unusual to see magna with a mouthful of curls. Sucking away. She would do it in front of the rest of the group and everything. No one teased her. No one dared. They saw how much magna needed it. It was almost like a constant necessity. If she didn’t have a mouthful of curls, she said her mouth felt empty. And she couldn’t do anything. It was like a weird form of addiction. The sucking soon became like drug. But in a sort of good way. She was desperate for the comfort it offered.  
And yumiko remembered that magna was still young as she was tough. And how much she really needed to be comforted, no matter how much she pushed her away.

And how adorable she looked when she slept.


	6. Emotionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute chapter on how magnas nervous and kinda a closeted lesbian cause of her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya for kudos and reading  
Hopefully some more comments soon
> 
> Lol still trying to struggle through chapter ten.

6\. Magna was very hesitant to show emotion. 

Yumiko had just woken up, and found the bed empty. Her girlfriend not there. She quickly got out of bed and walked on outside the room, into the kitchen.   
She was met with magna standing at the table looking off into the distance deep in thought  
Sucking on a few stray curls contently. 

Yumiko walked up and wrapped her arms around magna, she felt her tense up and saw her head dart side to side, checking for people before hugging back.  
Yumiko sighed, she wish magna wasn’t so nervous to show emotion.  
But deep down she understood. Her father was a bigot. And he had traumatized magna. Ingrained into her brain that any type of romantic and love to girls was forbidden, a horrible sin, and would beat the crap out of her if he saw her do it. So believe it or not, this hug was actually a good step for magna.

“Hey, wanna go back to bed? I’m not done cuddling.” Yumiko asked. Knowing that since it would just be the two of them, magna would feel more comfortable.

Magna smiled thankfully.

“Of course. Let me grab my coffee.”

So they had a good cuddle session. OK? IS THAT SO HARD TO DO????

Later, when it was lunch time, the two had gone back out. To find the rest of the group . Magna made sure to scoot chair slightly away from Yumiko to not give away any ideas, as if they hadn’t noticed yet.

It went well, until luke started talking about his past relationships

“So magna,” He spoke pausing to swallow

“How’s you and Miko going?”   
Yumiko could see magnas brain freeze.  
She choked on her food, quickly swallowing and taking a drink, panting heavily 

“What the hell do you mean?” She spoke scathingly.

“Well your together? Ya know. As in like a relationship? U like her; she likes you? A girl likes another-“ Luke spoke truly not understanding.

“Shut up!” Magna cut off.

Yumiko could see magnas knuckles turn white from how hard she was gripping the table.

She could see the torn expression on her face.  
Half of her wanting to just break free from her dads looming shadow, and admit she was lesbian, and in a relationship with Yumiko. And half still haunted by her dads painful words, saying that she was a slut, a whore, a bitch, and would die a painful death for liking a girl. And then would proceed to beat the crap out of her. 

Yumiko wanted to reach out. To pull the obviously overwhelmed girl into her arms. Rock her back and forth and soothe her.  
But she couldn’t. This was magnas decision. And she had to do it alone.  
She saw magna nervously grab a handful of curls and stuff them in her mouth, and immediately started sucking on them. 

Yumiko could practically see the tension come off of her in waves. The slow sucking movements calming and offering the security she liked to have. No one said a word as magna calmed herself. No one dared.  
She seemed to take a deep breath and Yumiko thought she was mistaken when she heard her say

“G-good. It’s good. We’re good.” 

But she wasn’t. Magna actually admitted it.  
She watched her fingers play nervously with her napkin, as she noticed how magna ever so subtly sucked a little harder. Things only Yumiko seem to notice, she seemed to be Bracing herself.

“Great! I’m glad for you guys!” Luke replied smiling. He was ecstatic magna finally trusted them enough to come out.

Magna seemed to take in the words slowly, not believing she was being accepted.

Yumiko reached out and squeezed her hand.  
And this time magna didn’t flinch, instead the curls dropped out of her mouth, which they rarely did, and squeezed back. Offering a small smile.

“I am too.” She spoke softly.

And yumiko would forever remember the happiness she felt that day. Add the proudness that filled her chest at magnas proclamation. And at the love she felt for her one and only love of her life.  
Magna.


	7. OCD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumiko has OCD 
> 
> And luke loves to mess with her bow and arrows
> 
> This should end up perfectly fine
> 
> Not
> 
> Good thing theirs a good girlfriend waiting to show how much she truly cares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday guys
> 
> I was having a friend over at my house and stuff
> 
> But I’m putting it up today!

7\. Magna was surprisingly observant of Yumiko, and at the most random times, showed she truly did care.

“Ugh what the HELL!” Yumiko groaned searching everywhere for her bow and newly made batch of arrows.  
When she couldn’t find them, she kicked a group of boxes in defeat watching them fall with a little bit of gratification.

She always put her arrows in a specific place. Every item had a place. It was a bit ocd of her, she’d admit, but they always stood out at lengths when it came to her bow.  
But alas Luke always seemed to manage to take random interests in them, and constantly was misplacing them and moving the bow from place to place. God knows where the arrows went.

“Ugh fuck you luke!” Yumiko growled.   
Unbeknownst to her, her group of friends were standing nervously behind the door.

“Oh god i messed up this time! I don’t even know where I put It!” Luke worried nervously.

“She’s mad this time. Very mad.” Kelly murmured before signing herself out to Connie.

One person approached the door though, no fear in their eyes.

“Oh thank god magna! Go calm your girlfriend down! Spare my life” Luke pleaded.

“Sissy.” Magna muttered pushing past him. He didn’t even feel insulted, too happy that Yumiko wasn’t gonna kill him

“Hey Yumiko?” Yumiko heard an unseen voice call. 

“Magna.” Yumiko growled in response.

“You have to calm down.” Magna spoke calm and comfortingly.

“And why should I! It’s Luke’s fault!” She yelled.

An unseen girly scream came from the other side of the door.

Magna rolled her eyes

“Come on Luke. She’s not gonna murder you.” She stated

“Yet.” Yumiko whispered.

“Ok seriously calm down. It’s not Luke’s fault.” Magna repeated.

“Why the hell not!” Yumiko retorted. Eyebrows twitching slightly. A sign she was getting enraged.

“Because i moved them. Not luke.” Magna explained quickly.  
Yumikos face went slack. Shocked.

“W-what? Why?!” She yelled confused

“Follow me.” Was all magna responded with. She grabbed yumikos elbow lightly. And led her outside. Yumiko was questioning everything until they arrived at where Yumiko usually practiced.  
She gasped.

Right where she usually shot, was a stand. But this was a weapon stand. And on it, was Yumikos bow, on a special holder made just for it. And a separate holder just for her Arrow’s. And even had a separate space for making new Arrow’s. With drawers to hold all the materials.

“W-why? H-how?” Yumiko stuttered.

She looked at magna who’s face became tinged red. 

“I-um, I knew you had some serious ocd about your bow and arrows, and how Luke kept moving them. So I thought thought you might like this?” She admitted bashfully. 

Yumiko was shocked speechless.  
Magna noticed this, and took it as a bad reaction.

“N-no. I’m sorry! I know I shouldn’t have taken your stuff without asking, and the stand isn’t the best. Is it ok? Oh who am I kidding it’s probably bad I’m-“ magna rushed out.

“It’s amazing.” Yumiko interrupted. Jumping into magnas arms. 

“Ya know, you can really care when you want to.” Yumiko added, after a while of just hugging magna.

She felt a kiss pressed to her head

“Don’t tell anyone.” Magna spoke teasingly. With her classic smirk.

And so Yumiko learned that day, that magna was way more observant then she knew. And that deep down. She truly cared about Yumiko.


	8. BUNNIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnies because I said so
> 
> Just read it
> 
> Magna and adorable bean and yumiko just loves everything magna does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet just posting this cause I don’t know how behind I am 
> 
> Also I have one more chapter then it’s gonna be a while cause I am stumped on the last chapter

8\. Magna had a weird quirk, of wishing for luck every single time she saw a bunny. (Lol when I was thinking of a thing for number 8 I thought of her and bunnies for like a millisecond, kept thinking, that’s stupid. So I tried to think of something else, but once I thought of it, I couldn’t think of anything else. Bunnies were set in stone. Your welcome bunny lovers!❤️)

It actually all started when they were hunting.  
Luke was telling a story about a really wacky day he had once, while being a music professor before the outbreak.

Kelly was laughing along and signing everything out to her sister Connie.  
And magna was scouting ahead, hand permanently on her most trusted knife. Mind probably going over where she hid all her other knifes on herself, and how fast she would be able to pull all of them out.  
And how quick she could stab or kill with the said knifes.  
Or just stare at them. And sharpen them. And then take in how sharp they were. 

Magna may have had a bit of a knife obsession. It might have been more.   
But Yumiko never had a chance to bring up stuff like kinks whenever they were alone.  
They didn’t get much time to be alone.

Then magna stopped. And stared out into be distance.

Yumiko held up a hand for the group to stop, 

“Magna?” She asked cautiously.

While Connie was usually the one to spot hidden sickos, magna was still really good.

“I heard something rustle.” Magna spoke slowly.

Then the group heard it.   
The bushes started to rustle more violently.

Everyone quickly took out their weapons.

And yumiko had to refrain from rolling her eyes when magna somehow came up with a whopping 8 knifes. and the sad part was that wasn’t even all of the ones on her.

Finally what was behind the bushes broke through.

Yumiko laughed out loud, it was nothing but a bunny.

The rest of the group laughed, letting out built up tension. But then she noticed magna’s stare at them. 

“We should probably shoot it. I mean. We need food.” Luke commented.   
The rest of the group nodded.  
She saw magna stiffen, ever so slightly.

“No.” She stated. Turned around.

“No?!” Come on magna! We’re all hungry! Why can’t we just shoot the rabbit and be on with it!” Luke spoke exasperated.

“No, it is just an innocent bunny. That probably has a family. Where not monsters. We won’t be like them.” And with that word she turned on her heel and Walked forward.  
It was a done deal. 

While Luke grumbled about being hungry, everyone still didn’t speak much for a few minutes.   
Magna wasn’t much of a talker. Besides, battles cry’s and talking about knifes, weapons, how to survive, and more knifes.  
Her favorite two phrases were noticeably   
“Hell no!” And “damn right!”  
But anyways. Magna didn’t speak about anything besides that much. So when she made a speech like that.   
It took its effect.

Everyone continued walking. But Yumiko jogged up to magna who was noticeably ahead of the group.   
Lowering her voice so no one but then could hear, Yumiko voiced something on her mind.

“What were you doing when u saw that bunny?” 

“Hm?” Magna asked raising her eyebrow.  
Oh no defenses were already going up.

“I mean. While everyone was laughing at it just being a bunny or something, u just stared at it. With this Stoney expression. Like u were talking to it or something?” Yumiko rushed out.

Magna’s eyebrow dropped. And her   
cheeks turned a bit red. 

Yumiko raised both her eyebrows, she wasn’t expecting this reaction.

“It’s stupid” she muttered. Looking embarrassed.

“It’s not!, Yumiko pursued.

“If it was important enough to you to do it, then it’s not stupid.” 

Magna seemed to take a deep breath. 

“Iwshdoruck.” She mumbled purposely.

“Magna?” Yumiko pressed softly.

“I wished for luck. Their happy? Go ahead and have a laugh at magna. Have fun.” She huffed before crossing her arms, and quickly stuffing some curls in her mouth. The ultimate defense position.

Yumiko didn’t say anything for a second. Shocked. She then got a little goofy smile on her face.

“I wouldn’t laugh.” She reassured 

“It’s actually, honestly super adorable.” She gushed. 

Magna’s eye twitched, and her face noticeably reddened.

“Shut it.” She muttered through the curls.

“It is! Like when did that happen-even start?? I’d like to thank the person who inspired you to do it! Cause it’s honestly super cute!” 

Magna bursted into a mess of a stuttering blushing girlfriend.

“D-don’t call me cute Miko!” She managed to rasp.

“Wellll! How did it happen!” Asked Yumiko.

Magna groaned

“Your not gonna let this go, are you.” She asked begrudgingly knowing the answer

“What do u think honey?” Yumiko smirked

“Ugh! Fine! It all started when I was young! My younger brother always loved bunnies. Had a weird obsession with them. I always found it a bit odd, but liked it. And well he would always think it was lucky to find a bunny when we were outside. And so then he came up with this even stupider rule, where you have to actually ask the bunny for luck! Cause as he said. Just taking the luck from the bunny without asking would be rude (of course 😑🙄😒). And then the bunny would have no luck. And no way to get more! So it kinda became a thing where we had to ask the bunny, no Miko I mean actually freaking ask the bunny. Walk up as close to it as you could and physically ask it for luck. Like out loud. It was so embarrassing. But I guess, now since he’s gone. I still ask the bunnies. In my head of course. As some weird form of tribute...” magna drifted off. She didn’t like to think of her probably dead brother. 

She gasped softly when Yumiko gave her a big hug. She looked up with stars in her eyes.

“That. Was. So. Cute!” She gasped

Magna rolled her eyes and tried to push Yumiko off her. But she held tight. 

And then a bunny came across them. Of  
Course.

Magna waited for some type of teasing or prodding. But all she heard was

“Hey mr. bunny. Thanks for giving magna hope throughout! If you could we’d love some luck!”  
And yumiko looked up and gave magna a wide smile.

For everyone had their little odd quirks.  
And for the life of her. She loved her girlfriend magna’s. It was just so cute!!!


	9. KniVesS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically added on what happened in the last chapter kinda
> 
> Magna has a creepy obsession with her knivesss  
Someone messed with them
> 
> Magna gets MaD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be gone for a while since I literally have no idea what I’m gonna do for Yumagna in the future

9\. Magna loved her knifes— Let me rephrase that, Magna was one with her knifes...Nope still not their yet...; Magna has an obsessive addiction to knifes and loved them so hard the knifes could basically love her back and if u even touched her knifes for a millisecond she would know who and list the specific knife how long the one lone fingerprint was and literally threaten that persons life. Yup that seems fitting. 

It was just a normal morning for Yumiko. 

Wake up,  
try to wheedle a sleepy magna,  
give in and let magna sleep.  
Comment on how cute magna looked while she had stuffed a bunch of curls in her mouth while she slept.  
Avoid pillow tossed by magna.  
Go and wake up Luke and Connie.  
Let Kelly sleep in a bit longer case she was still technically a teenager and she knew that teens were programmed to sleep later. Also Kelly was the youngest. And deserved a little extra sleep.  
And go in the kitchen to start making breakfast or whatever.

It was all going fine ,honest! until, Yumiko noticed the handle of the knife Luke was using to cut the butter. It was an intricate one that looked quite nice.  
But...  
“I’ve never seen that that knife before? Where’d you get it?” She asked.

“Oh I just found it over there on that table.” He offhandedly commented.

With numb horror Yumiko realized what had happened.

“T-th-that was where magna had p-put her knifes.” She gasped out.

It was like time stood still. Everyone froze. Even Connie who was deaf and couldn’t hear, could see what had happened and read the words “magna” from yumikos lips, stopped where she stood. It was like a wave of doom had washed over.  
Luke had immediately dropped the knife.  
And backed away with his arms up.

“I-I didn’t know! It was just lying there! “ he tried to defend. But the damage was done. Their was butter on the knife.

Magna’s knife.

“She couldn’t have known. I mean she’s sleeping? She can’t know?” He proposed 

“WHO TOUCHED MY KNIFE!” They heard magna scream.

Luke screamed and all the color drained from his face.

She stormed in the room, teeth bared a knife in each of her hands.  
When she saw what happened she dropped the knifes and ran to her fallen protégé

“Oh my god! Knife 209! The one handcrafted in the finest weaponry that I was able to snatch from a house on the run in perfect mint condition! With the specially carved handle! And extra sharped blade.  
OH KNIFE 209!! USED TO CUT BUTTER! WHO THE FUCK DESTROYED MY BEAUTY!” She grabbed the knife with delicate hands that were never shown and started to wash it off.

“At least she didn’t name the fingerp-“

“Their is a inch and a half spiral fingerprint adjoined by four other small hill fingerprints. 3 one inches and one half an inch! LUKE WHY THE HELL DID YOU TOUCH MY KNIFE!” She masterfully accused

“Oh COME ON!” He yelled in exasperation 

“How do you know these thingsssss!” He whispered in vain 

“Because someone TOUCHED MY FUCKING KNIFE! Now when u least expect it,  
MY KNIFES WILL TOUCH YOU!” She yelled back. She was shaking in anger. And yumiko could see her ready to explode 

“Luke, run and go to your room. Now.” She whispered curtly. He complied with a whimper

“Magna, honey, you need to calm down.” Yumiko spoke calmly. She slowly placed a hand on magna’s shaking arm.  
If this were anyone else besides Yumiko, she bet magna would have ripped their head off by now.

“Grrrrrrrrrr.....grrRRRRR! HE TOUCHED MY KNIFE!” Magna growled, practically seething with anger.

“Magna! Seriously! You have to calm down! Your scaring people.” Yumiko pleaded concerned.

The anger flickered for a second, then was replaced.  
That was good. It meant she could still think clearly.

But sadly, with all the noise going on, it had woken Kelly up, who walked out of her room sleepily. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she muttered a 

“Whasgoin onnn?” 

Connie saw her and quickly started signing out the scenario.

Kelly’s eyes followed everywhere Connie’s hands pointed. Eyebrows furrowed she started to piece together what had happen. 

“Luke...touch...magna’s...knife... BYE!” And with that flurried yell. Her eyes widened in fear as she turned and all but ran away in terror.

Yumiko grilled magna’s arm tightly.

“Connie you should go.” She spoke. Making sure Connie was able to read her lips.

Connie nodded and walked away, after shooting magna a concerned glance.

“Ok magna, honey, you need to calm down.” Yumiko repeated

“But He touched my knife Miko! My knife!” She cried exasperated 

“I know baby , I know! That was your knife. And he had no right to touch it. Because everyone knows how much they mean to you. But it was an honest mistake magna. It truly was.” She approached calmly, as to not enrage magna more.

“But it was my knife! And if it wasn’t for me! IT COULD HAVE BEEN RUINED MIKO! RUINED!” Magna cried, starting to spiral into a very mad Psycho mess.

“MAGNA!” Yumiko said loudly but firmly  
Stopping magna in her stupor.

She froze and turned towards Yumiko, cocking her head slightly. Yumiko could see she didn’t have much time till she exploded once again so she acted fast.

She reached out, grabbed a section of curls.  
And held them out to the enraged girls mouth.

“Bite, then suck. Now. And I swear to god magna if u make one dirty joke.” She demanded firmly. Magna rolled her eyes but obliged, stuffing the much welcomed curls into her mouth. 

Yumiko could practically see the waves of relief roll of the girl.  
She gave a little groan before collapsing into yumikos arms.

“Magna???!” Yumiko explained. Starting to freak out a bit. She led/carried her over to a chair and sat her down.

Seconds later magna came too  
looking up with a slightly pained expression.

“Sorry miko, I think I got too worked up. Then like when I abruptly stopped, my brain kinda short circuited for a second.”  
She spoke through the curls, which of course she was still eagerly gnawing on.

“It’s ok mags, just don’t get yourself that worked up again.” Yumiko pleaded

“Don’t touch my damn knifes next time.” Magna smirked . Yumiko let out a prolonged groan of exasperation, letting her head fall into her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose and letting it stay that way for a bit. She could feel the smirks still on magna’s face.

She looked up again, 

“Well aren’t you glad I found the magna defuse button.” She offered. This time being yumikos turn to smirk.

Magna’s brow furrowed and it wasn’t until Yumiko pointed at the curls in magna’s mouth did she realize what had happened and scowled severely.

Though to yumikos surprise still did not remove the hair.  
Huh, she must have really needed it.

“But now,” Yumiko started, voice calm and comforting again

“,can you completely calm down and head back to our room. So I can tell Luke he’s not gonna be hunted down and have his insides carved out to your pleasure?” 

Yumiko could see magna tense.  
Looking over to where her precious knife was laid.

Yumikos expression softened.

“I know you love your knives, magna. So go take knife 209 and go and do whatever you want to fix it. Or lay it in that (kinda creepy) morgue or shrine you have for all of them. “ she reasoned

“It’s not creepy.” Magna muttered. But Yumiko could see her considering it.

Yumiko chuckled and smiled lovingly.

“Oh honey, an obsessed boy band teen would be jealous of how detailed your shrine is.” She teased, raising a hand and cupping the side of magna’s face lightly.  
She would never say it, but knew magna liked when Yumiko showed physical affection, as she was deprived of any love when she was a child. And could feel her lean in slightly to the touch.

“And I promise you will get justice.  
Luke will get punished for touching your knife. Let’s say, two weeks of dishes?”  
She proposed 

“Make it three and no harm will come to him.” Magna grinned wickedly. She hated dishes.

“That’s a good magna. Now let’s get you back to your room.” Yumiko prodded softly.

Magna nodded. And let Yumiko pull her up from her chair and give her a some sort of embrace as they walked.

And yumiko was delighted to report that by the end of it, there was much less curls in in magna mouth for her to suck on. Meaning she was feeling much much better. As she normally never let that happen.

She left magna to mourn her knife, which magna had started kneeling in front of her elaborate shrine dedicated religiously to her knifes and felt a chill down her spine when she heard loud creepy dark music coming from behind the door, while magna was worshiping Her shrine. When they had no way to play it.

She smiled uneasily before continuing on her walk.

Magna’s knives. Huh. Who knew something so violent could be so cared and obsessed for.  
Well magna certainly had a knack for finding the craziest things to love. Including Yumiko herself.  
She pondered this as she walked.  
While she loved magna’s spitfire rage. It could be bad when uncontrolled. And noted to memorize this. So it wouldn’t go unchecked in the future.

But all in all. She still loved magna’s passion for it all. And well magna herself.

“Hey Luke, your free of magna’s death wish. You can come out now.” She called out, knocking on Luke’s door.  
She heard a noise that can only be described as a girly wail of relief.  
She then smirked and walked away.

Let’s just say Luke still never came out of that room for the rest of the day.

And somehow, even though no one saw it happen.  
Their was a knife in one of Luke’s banjos at the end of the day.  
And while their was no definitive proof. Yumiko knew magna had gotten her revenge.  
As she had carved

209 

in the body of the instrument. 😈


End file.
